True Test of Love
by Sandiya
Summary: A child-like story of what love really is about. ^.^ Jyoumi. Please read/review! ^_^


Just home from the Digital World... yet alternate reality. Season 01. Nothing belongs ta mesa! ^_^  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
True Test of Love  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"Daddy," she started, sitting idly on the sofa. "Do you believe in true love at first sight?"  
  
The towering man was startled by the question, to say the least. Making it home by rush hour was interesting enough; but this to greet him at home as well?  
  
He inspected her. Mr. Tachikawa wondered again at the brilliant optimism shining in his daughter's eyes. It was almost impossible to believe that he was the father of someone who dreamt often, himself not being the flighty type. Whenever he looked at her bright lively smile, he saw a young girl who hadn't half a clue of the troubles of the outside world. She had not been through the harsh reality of irrepressible hunger, when there was nothing left in the cupboard to eat. Death had never stared her right in the face, trying to cut off life with a single blow. And her heart was fortunately still intact.  
  
Suffering was what other people did. Pain was what other people felt.  
  
If only he knew the adventures she'd taken... but he had no idea.  
  
So, in this state of mind, he liked her delicacy, and wished it would always stay; but as most of the adult world knew, innocence doesn't last forever. Maybe it was lucky that it didn't, because the situations you had to go through and the people you had to meet needed strength to overcome and knowledge to go on.   
  
He sat down next to her, a truthful smile on his face. He had never lied to her, and he wouldn't start now.  
  
"No, Mimi, I don't believe in it. Don't slouch."   
  
She looked slightly surprised, jerking her shoulders straight. "Why not?"  
  
Beautiful auburn hair fell to her waist, just like her mother's hairstyle had been. Why in the world did she always keep that cowboy hat on her head?  
  
Crossing his legs, he drew his arm around her and secured a warm hug. He kissed the top of her head and asked, "Why do you want to know anyway, pumpkin? Any special reason?"  
  
"Well..." she giggled, leaning her head on his shoulder, then pursed her lips childishly. "No, there's no reason. I just want to hear what you have to say, Dad."  
  
After a pause, he explained, "I believe to have true love, you need to have problems."  
  
"Problems? Why problems? Isn't love supposed to be wonderful and everlasting?"  
  
He bit his lip. No, that wasn't it. He hadn't been asked this question in so long... "When you see a beautiful porcelain doll or handsome stuffed bear in the window of a toy store, you instantly want to have it, right?" At her nod he continued, "Well, love at first sight is like that. You want that special person, or toy in this case, only because you've seen how it looks and acts. The real test is when you take it home. If you cast if off as soon as the thrill of having it is gone, then it's not love. It was only that you liked looking at it. But if the toy has a place in your arms and your heart after the excitement has worn off, then you truly love it."  
  
"I would've, but that answer was enough! Thanks, Dad!" She leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek, then grabbed a coat and rushed out the door.  
  
He leaned back on the sofa and chuckled. He remembered being a youth as if it were yesterday.   
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Jyou gulped and stared at the floor, his rather diligent father racing to get to work. Footsteps sounded from the hallway to the kitchen to the living room, trying to reach their destination. He didn't want to interrupt, but he would have no one else to confide in for a while if he suddenly left.  
  
"Dad, could I ask you something?"  
  
Not even stopping to listen, Dr. Kido raced for his dark brown suitcase. "Where is that darn thing...oh, yes, files! Files for the Nguyen case...great, this is great."  
  
"Dad, I just want to know--"  
  
His dad whizzed by him, barely missing sliding into the wall. Dozens of important papers flew into the air out of his half-open suitcase. He desperately tried to grab at the documents, but they scattered throughout the room. He threw his hands up in the air, completely exasperated, and then began to pick them all up.   
  
"Five more minutes, and I have to be over there...the boss will kill me..."  
  
Running over and trying to help, Jyou accidentally stepped on one. Trying to shake it off, the thin paper crumpled, ripping it to one side.  
  
"I CAN HANDLE THIS, JYOU!!!!" His father roared. "Just leave me ALONE!"  
  
Jyou's sensitive ears rocked with the fearful sound, and his face was bright red with guilt and anger mixed in. Straightening his glasses, he walked to the closet, snatched his coat up, and walked out the door with all the dignity he had left.  
  
Why did meetings with his father always end like this?  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Mimi walked very slowly, thinking over what her father had said. If he was right, then love at first sight had to be tested. And he was usually right. She kicked a pebble softly, nudging it onto the soft green grass.  
  
Jyou ran, his black eyes blurring over. All he had tried to do was help, but still he got reprimanded. Yes, his dad had obviously been in a hurry, but that didn't mean that he had to act so arrogant and haughty. Everything he did was wrong, it always was.  
  
He leaned against a large whitewashed wall of a building and cried. Cried for all the times his father had forced things on him. Shed tears for all the times he'd received reprimands. Cried for his mom, who had died a long time ago.  
  
Mimi turned the corner and heard his sobs distinctly. She blinked when she realized who it was, and her heart did a somersault when she saw his tear-streaked face. She'd never seen him do that before. Mimi rushed to his side, and whispered, "Jyou, what's the matter? Why are you crying?"  
  
He almost laughed at the worried look on her face, then felt ashamed that his tears had gotten her concerned. "Nothing, Mimi. Just family problems."  
  
"Maybe I can help."   
  
"Naw. Just another order gone wrong with my dad."  
  
He accounted what happened.  
  
She stared at him thoughtfully when he had finished. After a moment, she murmured, "I talked to my dad, too. He gave me some good advice."  
  
Jyou chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess there are fathers much better than mine out there. What'd your dad say?"  
  
"Aw, Jyou, your dad can be okay too. Just give him another chance.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." He shrugged. "So, what's your father's advice?"  
  
She laughed merrily and stood up. "Hmm...how about I show you?"  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
At the Tachikawa house, Jyou grinned. "Never saw your house before. It's really pretty, Mimi."  
  
"Thanks!" She took his hand and led him to the front porch, but didn't walk into the house just yet. She smiled at him awhile, and he smiled back, until the scene grew so silent he chose to speak.  
  
"Aren't we going in?"  
  
"Yes...but I have something to do first." She rose on her tiptoes, tilted her head, and kissed Jyou hesitantly on the lips.   
  
When she pulled away, his face was so dazed that he couldn't say a word.  
  
Mimi clapped her hands together, taking her dad's words to heart. Caring was the only way to know for sure if she was truly in love. She twisted the doorknob and swung the door open.  
  
"Come on in, Jyou. Want some hot cocoa?"  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
For my wonderful dad ^_^ Thanks for everything. Happy birthday...while you have Mr. Kido moments, you have more than enough Mr. Tachikawa moments to make up for it ^_^ Love ya!   
  
Autumn, my seven year old pal, helped me with this story. ^_^ She says hi and Digimon rules!  
  
Sayonara, minna! ^_^ Please review, and arigato if you do!  
  
~Sandiya~   



End file.
